The present invention relates generally to lifting equipment and particularly to a lift for a vehicle.
Various types of lifting equipment are currently available for raising machines, vehicles and other heavy objects up from a floor. One type of lift that is especially well suited for lifting small vehicles is sometimes referred to as a motorcycle/ATV lift or jack. As the name implies, these lifts are specifically designed for lifting small vehicles. Although the lift capacity of these lifts may vary considerably, typical lift capacities may be about 1,500 lbs.
One problem with current small-vehicle lifts is the manner in which the lifting mechanism is designed. One example of a prior art small-vehicle lift is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and is described below. Typically, a prior art small-vehicle lift 10 includes a base 12 with two base members 14. The base members 14 may have upward facing channels 16. In order to make the base 12 rigid, a large middle cross beam 13 is usually provided to rigidly attach the two base members 14 together. As shown, the middle cross beam 13 is relatively thick and extends up from the bottom of the base 12.
As shown in FIG. 2, corresponding first members 18 are pivotally connected 20 to the base members 14 within the channels 16. In order to provide lateral support, the two first members 18 are rigidly attached to each other with a first cross beam 22. As the lift 10 is raised and lowered, the first members 18 rotate around the pivotal connections 20 with the base members 14.
Corresponding second members 24 are also pivotally connected 26 to the first members 18. The second members 24 are designed to support the small vehicle as it is lifted off of the floor. Unlike the first and third members 18, 32 which are usually made from hollow tubes, the second members 24 are typically formed with downward facing channels 28 that sit down upon the ends of the first and third members 18, 32. Thus, as those skilled in the art will readily appreciate, the second members 24 remain parallel to the base 12 as the lift 10 is raised and lowered. Although a cross beam is not required between the second members 24 because of the cross beams 22, 36 between the first and third members 18, 32, a small cross beam 30 may be provided to attach the two second members 24 together.
Corresponding third members 32 are also pivotally connected 34 to the second members 24. In order to provide lateral support, the two third members 34 are rigidly attached to each other with a second cross beam 36. The third members 34 are also pivotally connected 38 to the base members 14. Like the first members 18, the third members 32 rotate around the pivotal connections 38 with the base members 14 as the lift 10 is raised and lowered.
A conventional jack mechanism 40 connected to the base 12 and the third members 32 applies the force that is needed to raise and lower the lift 10. Typically, the jacking mechanism 40 uses a hydraulic cylinder 42 operated by a foot pedal 44. However, other types of jacking mechanisms may also be used.
One problem with conventional small-vehicle lifts like those described above is the way the lifting mechanism folds down in the bottom position. As shown in FIG. 2, the lifting mechanism of the prior art lift 10 sits above the base 12 when the lifting mechanism is lowered all the way down into the bottom position. This is caused by the stacked arrangement of the lifting members 18, 24, 32. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, when the lift 10 is lowered down to the bottom position, the first members 18 rest flat within the channels 16 in the base members 14. The forward ends 46 of the third members 32 then rest on top of the rearward ends 48 of the first members 18. Finally, the second members 24 rest on top of the base 12, the first members 18 and the third members 32. As a result of this arrangement, the overall height of the lifting mechanism in the bottom position is approximately equal to the combined heights of the base 12 and the second members 24 or may be even taller if there is a gap between the base 12 and the second members 24.
Although the overall height of the prior art lift in the bottom position is not perceived to be a problem in some applications, this aspect can be a significant problem for other applications. For example, some vehicles are designed with a relatively large space between the chassis of the vehicle and the floor. In these situations, the prior art lift is often not perceived to have any problems since there is sufficient room available under the chassis to maneuver the lift underneath the vehicle.
However, in other applications where the vehicle is designed with a small space between the chassis and the floor, the height of the prior art lifting mechanism may be a major problem. In these situations, the user may need to use other lifting equipment altogether, or the user may partially lift the vehicle with other lifting means until enough space is created to move the lift underneath the vehicle. Even worse, under some circumstances, the user may attempt to manually lift the vehicle onto the lift. This alternative is particularly undesirable because of the safety implications involved.
There are many examples of heavy objects with small spaces underneath the object where these types of problems may be presented. Although it is not possible to enumerate every example, one example of a vehicle with a small space under the chassis may be customized, low-rider motorcycles. Another example may be a scooter. Because of the versatile nature of small-vehicle lifts, it is also common for users to use small-vehicle lifts to lift a variety of other types of broken equipment in addition to small vehicles. For example, a small-vehicle lift may be used to raise a vehicle, or parts thereof, that has been disassembled so that the wheels no longer support the chassis high above the floor. In this case, the space available under the disassembled vehicle may be relatively small. A small-vehicle lift may also be used to raise other miscellaneous equipment that may need to be worked on, such as motors, transmissions, beams, boxes, implements, machines, or any other heavy object that may be found in a shop. Many of these objects may have only small spaces available underneath them for maneuvering a lift or may actually needed to be separately lifted to place the object onto the lift.
Accordingly, it is apparent to the inventor that a lifting mechanism is desired with a smaller overall height when the lift is in the bottom position. A solution to this and other problems is described more fully below.